Rose Coloured Flames
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'I got better you see. I got better.' Divine isn't divine anymore. His gun is gone and there was only one man that could properly subsitute her. PsychicShipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or nay of its characters.

Rose Coloured Flames

I can't help but feel that something's missing in my life. After escaping death twice I thought that I didn't need to stick around unnecessarily long lest the police finally discover that I was alive. I refuse to ever be taken by anyone. I wonder where my Aki-chan is now. Did she finally join Yuusei in his useless quest for good? I don't care. I don't need her anyway. I have to get her off my mind. I don't miss her. Did I call her Aki-chan? Well I didn't mean to, it was an accident, a slip of the tongue. Aki-chan is a stupid name regardless. It would mean little Aki and she is not little at all… No! No, more thoughts like that. I have move on as has she it's time to return to who I am. I don't need her or anyone else every again. But still, I am trapped with these thoughts and perceptions. Perhaps I should do something else. I turn of the water and get dressed and see flashing lights outside my window.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" A voice blares.

I pull my shoes on as fast as I can. I grab my deck and use a spell card within that instant my hands go up in flames. I got better you see. I got better. I run outside and all they see is a flash of deep red hair. One man separates from his group without a word and chases after me. My hands still aflame I go for the eyes. A single shriek emits from him before I silence the second one. The rest realize what has happened shortly. I am already wearing the man's helmet and have grabbed a motorcycle. The shoot at me and I mumble the name of another card pulling it out, causing a screen of flames to block the projectiles. I got better you see. I got better. I could be my own gun but I still need my old one. The feel of her as she screams in anger and agony eludes me. I shake my head and look behind me, they pursue. I sigh and summon yet another, a recent card of mine. A monster. I smile as the flame-covered beast crushes all in it's path and even though I am aware of the stupidity in the act I laugh manically. Everything, everyone, will burn under my eyes. Even I have begun to burn I realize as I smell the burning hair. Oh well, I no longer care about anything at all. Let the darkness take me where it wishes and wills. I will burn everything near me in a dreadful and pure rose coloured flame. Let the fire burn at them like it burns at my dead and violated heart. Let it all burn, let it, let it. I want it to collapse around me and sent us all into crimson and rose petals that fall from hell itself. I smile and continue on my path of flames to somewhere where I am not known. I heard Germany is nice this time of year.

I finally outspeed them and head over to a plane station. I get on and right before the pilot takes off fot Germany I get stopped.

"Hey aren't you Divine Sayer?" The woman with magenta hair asks.

In that second my hands lit up and everyone screams.

"I need to get someplace else and fast. So please remain calm unless you want this to get nasty fast. And I assure you I will not feel a thing for any of your deaths, no not even the children's." I say calmly as I grab the magenta haired woman with a not burning hand.

I laugh against my better judgment and she laughs with me. Not with bitterness or hate or insanity but like I was the funniest thing she's ever seen.

"And why, dear, are you laughing at me when I have you in a way that will cause quite the painful death. Even though you are rather gorgeous I will not hesitate." I smile.

No I will not, nothing can compare to Aki. But she comes very close. Why she looks almost just like her.

"Hello Divine. What a surprise that you'd choose the plane I was leaving on to the a country where you would almost never go to." Aki says.

I almost let go of her, almost. I ignore the words. The pilot and his co-pilot shift nervously. I laugh again with insanity obviously reflected in my dead eyes. The green mixes with the hazel in Aki's and it seems I am contagious because she could summon something right now. Perhaps she finally understands that she and I are the perfect weapon, the sharpest knife, the sleekest gun with all components fitting and turning perfectly. I smirk and she frowns.

"I'm not psychic anymore." She says.

I freeze and open my mouth before shutting it. How could she do this to me? Become perfectly ordinary? Aki-chan doesn't care anymore screams the voice in my mind that I had long since erased. I set the hand holding her aflame and she flinches and slams her mouth shut so she won't scream.

"How could you do this Aki? You are special like me." I whisper in her ear.

"How can you light your hands on fire without a card?" She asks back with her eyes the size of the moon.

"I got better you see. I got better. And you betrayed me! You are perfectly ordinary. Was it too hard to live as someone different, special? Was it too hard to remember me with every scream you inflicted? Would you rather be Yuusei's gun? That perfect little pacifist man that has never understood my thoughts, your thoughts, has he wrapped around his worthless leather clad hands? Don't you understand we are connected, were connected by this fate and power we share? I got better you see for the sake of you, so that we could spread these rose coloured flames amongst all those that dare stand in our way! We are a gun, perfectly tuned to each other with all components ticking in order and rhythm!" I scream and everyone shrinks away from this.

Aki lets out a scream instead of a word. I turn the flames off and hold her by the throat slammed against the wall of the vessel. I smile a smile that I thought would make even Satan think I was a force to be feared, to be hated. I laugh and everyone recoils in fear. The laughing doesn't stop until a small and pale hand comes into contact with the side of my face. I drop her and grab my face defensively.

"I am nobody's gun. And I didn't leave you! I didn't choose to relinquish this power, this flame! Honestly even if I did it would have nothing to do with you! You are an unstable and sociopathic man! And don't you ever call Yuusei worthless." She spits before grinding a heeled foot into my chest.

"You see you are just like me. I will crawl on my hands and knees spreading these flames that I created in your name until you see that. You can't ignore me Aki. Even if they imprison and cut me I will escape and come for you. Fate ties together so I will always find you even if it hurts me to carry on in I will make you love me the way I deserve. You see Aki, I am just as powerful as you now. I got better you see. I got better." I laugh.

The police stomp in just in time for me to go supernova. Flames burst from my hands, my legs and even my eyes. I walk out calmly as the plane melts before me. Fire proof clothes were a good idea. I thought it was stupid. But as usual everything I so much as consider works perfectly. Life is so much more fun with a challenge though, a challenge named Akiza Iyazoi. I want her more than ever. I continue down my trail of roses and flames as I search for someplace, anyplace I can hide where they won't apprehend me. I see a plane that is going to Australia. I extinguish my flames and walk past airport security like nobody's business and steal a hooded jacket off a person's chair. I put it on and pull the hood up. It obscures everything but a single strand of hair that I can't seem to push back. I walk on and another cursed friend of Yuusei's is sitting. The only seat on the plane and it's beside him. I plop down and the man, Jack glares at me.

"Take that damn hoodie off would you, mate." He asks in a whining voice.

I ignore him and he reaches for it. I slap his hand and he frowns.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" He asks.

"Absolutely nobody, without her, I am not anybody at all. I am merely my own gun." I answer.

"What does that mean pretty boy?"

"It means whatever I want it to mean whenever I want it to. I see you do not recall my voice, my manner. Don't worry no one will when I'm through."

"You are a crazy bastard aren't you?"

"Yes I am. What was your first clue?"

He sulks for the rest of the trip. I get off and a sudden gust of wind blows the hood down and he sees my face.

"Divine?" He asks puzzled.

I run off as far as I can go. I don't stop for anyone. I don't think that I could beat Jack even with these rose coloured flames. I run until I see an abandoned house where I am sure I can stay. I lie there thinking. Aki-chan why did you leave me for normality? I am not me anymore. You took away every thought, every feeling that was heavenly, divine from me. I am just Sayer now. I can't bear it. I stand up on the top of the building and see reporter's with camera and the police down below. I fall forwards and let every thought of her hit against the beach with my splattered body.


End file.
